


Nos cœurs à l'unisson

by Michi4D



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Français | French, French, M/M, Slice of Life, baka couple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Même en étant loin, même si la vie réduit leurs contacts, Kageyama et Hinata mettent tout en oeuvre pour être là l'un pour l'autre. Ces gestes naturels qui rassurent et assurent une présence près de l'être aimé.





	Nos cœurs à l'unisson

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux White Day !  
> Oui c'est une fic de Saint Valentin mais pour plusieurs raisons je n'ai pas pu la poster en temps et en heure. Alors je me suis dis que je pourrais la poster aujourd'hui ! On est pas trop hors thème >w<
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Par une froide journée de février, un réveil très tôt sonna. Une main grommelante l’éteignit, et une tête pas réveillée du tout, émergea de dessous de la couverture.  
Kageyama s’extirpa avec beaucoup de mal de ce doux cocon de chaleur.  
Il reste un moment assit, bercé par les aiguilles de son réveil, dansantes dans le cadrant. Le jeune homme s’étira une dernière fois et sortit du lit.  
Il regarda par la fenêtre. Son visage s’éclaira lorsqu’il vit de petits flocons virevolter. Son corps tout entier fut envahit par la joie.  
Il se prépara en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire.  
Il était tellement excité qu’il vérifia plusieurs fois que tout était en ordre. Ses clefs dans sa poche, ses billets de train dans son sac.  
Avait-il toutes ses affaires ? Devait-il boutonner sa chemise jusqu’en haut ?

Il était prêt, fin prêt. Tout avait été vérifié au moins une dizaine de fois.  
Le jeune homme s’assit sur son lit. Il était beaucoup trop en avance. Il déverrouilla son téléphone pour voir l’heure. Peut-être que son réveil n’était pas bien réglé ?  
Lorsque l’appareil sortit de l’état de veille, il révéla une photo de son amant. C’était une photo qu’il avait pris un des rares matins où il s’était réveillé avant Hinata. Le petit roux dormait paisiblement, serrant la large couverture entre ses bras. Ses cheveux de la couleur du soleil couchant, étaient plus en bataille que jamais.  
Kageyama balaya l’écran de son pouce, révélant une autre photo de son petit ami.  
Autre cadre. Cette fois, Hinata était pleinement éveillé. Il était dans l’état que Kageyama lui préférait le plus : souriant. C’était lorsque le soleil accompagnait les lycéens après leur entraînement.  
Hinata baignait dans la lumière de l’astre. Son sourire irradiait plus que les rayons du soleil.  
Le brun sourit en fixant l’image de son petit ami. Il ferma les yeux et serra son téléphone dans sa main. Bientôt, il pourrai le toucher, entendre sa voix, sentir sa chaleur, l’embrasser…

Depuis qu’ils étaient à l’université, ils se voyaient moins souvent. Leurs retrouvailles avaient lieu surtout le week-end. De temps en temps, Kageyama venait le soir, Hinata le grondait de peur qu’il ne se fatigue. Ils habitaient à trois heures l'un de l'autre. Temps qui pourrait être assez court si ils n'avaient pas leur vie à mener. Chacun avait un but à atteindre et ne voulait pas être une gêne pour l'autre.

Kageyama déverrouilla son téléphone une nouvelle fois. Il avait été happé par le joli minois de son adorable petit ami, si bien qu'il n'avait pas vérifié l'heure...  
Sa rêverie n'avait pas fait avancer l'heure d'un pouce.  
Il haussa les épaules et se dit que peut-être le froid calmerait son excitation.  
La neige tombait encore. De petits flocons se déposaient sur la couche tombée pendant la nuit. Ses pas faisaient craquer la fraîche neige. Son souffle créait de petits nuages qui flottaient un court instant avant de disparaître. Il ne croisa pas âme qui vive à l'exception de deux corbeaux et d'un lapin qui s'était aventuré hors de son terrier. Personne non plus à la gare. Il faut dire que le jeune homme avait une grosse demie-heure d'avance.  
Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et rentra la tête dans son écharpe pour garder sa chaleur. Malgré le froid il avait une furieuse envie de dormir.  
Il ferma les yeux durant ce qui lui semblait être juste quelques secondes. Un petit crissement le tira de son petit somme. Le train était là.  
Le jeune homme couru presque à l'intérieur. A peine avait il mis un pied dans l'engin que tout son être se réchauffa.  
Ses épaules se relâchèrent, la peau de son visage picotait, ses doigts étaient un peu endormis. Il s'installa confortablement et regarda le paysage défiler. Il était beaucoup trop excité pour dormir. Encore quelques petites heures et leur être serait de nouveau réunit. Il essayait de concentrer son esprit sur le paysage. C'était peine perdue. Ses pensées étaient emplies de ce sourire radieux, de cette peau délicieuse, de cette voix ensoleillée, de cette chevelure ambrée.  
Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à cette pensée.

Une pluie de souvenirs assaillit Kageyama si bien qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. L'annonce de son arrêt fit éclater sa rêverie.  
Il se leva brusquement et sortit du train. D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers l'appartement de son petit ami. Les bâtiments familiers défilèrent devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à son itinéraire, son corps le guidait. Tous ses muscles savaient ce qu'il fallait faire.  
Kageyama arriva tout essoufflé au pied de l'immeuble. Il ne pu réprimer un sourire. Il anticipait déjà leurs retrouvailles.  
Plus que quelques marches.  
Une main tremblante plongea dans une poche. De longs doigts excités se resserrèrent autour des clefs.  
La porte était ouverte.  
Kageyama pénétra dans l'appartement. La chaleur l'enlaça instantanément. Ses joues le piquaient, ses doigts étaient engourdis.  
Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, tout était à sa place.  
Il retira ses chaussures, posa son sac et jeta son manteau. Il avait tellement hâte de le voir !  
Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Son cœur s'agitait comme un colibri dans sa poitrine. Malgré l'obscurité, Kageyama distinguait parfaitement la chevelure de son amant. Un grand sourire nias barra son visage.  
Il se glissa lentement sous la couverture. Il faisait si chaud !  
L'odeur de Hinata lui avait tant manqué.  
Hinata remua en grognant avant d'ouvrir les yeux.  
\- Surprise ! murmura Kageyama, fier de lui.  
Aussitôt le visage du petit roux s'illumina. Il prit le visage de son cadet entre ses mains.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et la fac ? paniqua-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.  
\- Chut, le rassura Kageyama en effleurant sa joue, les cours ont été annulés. Les deux profs que je devais avoir n'ont pas pu venir.  
\- Tu es fou, souffla Hinata en souriant. Rapproches toi que je te réchauffe.  
Le brun ne se fit pas prier. Il enlaça son amant, collant sa tête contre son torse.  
Hinata frissonna légèrement en rencontrant la peau de son petit ami.  
Il réajusta la couverture pour qu'elle les couvre tous les deux.  
Kageyama s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Le petit roux sourit en contemplant le visage si calme de son amant. Il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur ses joues, son front, ses lèvres encore fraîches. Il voulait rester là, à le contempler mais Morphée le rappela dans son royaume.

Une odeur de nourriture flottait dans l'air. Quelque chose de doux caressait son visage. Sa prise se resserra autour de ce corps si chaud.  
Kageyama soupira de bien être. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit Hinata l'envelopper de son regard malicieux.  
\- Si tu voyais ta tête ! pouffa-t-il.  
\- Mmh, râla le brun, faisant rire le roux de plus belle.  
\- Tu as bien dormis ?  
Hinata parlait d'une voix douce, il écartait les quelques mèches du visage de Kageyama.  
L'intéressé secoua la tête en se blottissant contre son petit ami.  
\- Si tu es réveillé, debout ! s'exclama le roux en retirant la couverture un grand coup. On a des choses à faire aujourd'hui...  
La fraîcheur se fraya un chemin jusqu'au cerveau du brun après avoir chatouillé tout son corps.  
Il se redressa vivement, surprenant Hinata.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin ! cria-t-il tout content.  
Il glissa ses mains dans le dos de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.  
\- Je t'aime !  
Hinata rougit. Cette déclaration matinale l'avait quelque peu troublé, en bien cependant.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, répéta-t-il en écho, plus calmement que le brun.  
Son petit ami posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de sauter hors du lit.  
\- J'ai une petite surprise pour toi !  
Hinata était resté hébété sur le lit. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son cadet d'être si dynamique dès le réveil. Il devait être très heureux d'être là avec lui.  
\- Par contre...commença-t-il en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
Il avait cette expression si mignonne et drôle à la fois. Ses sourcils froncés, sa petite moue boudeuse et ses joues rose.  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Te moques pas !  
\- J'oserai pas faire ça voyons !  
Kageyama ignora sa remarque. Il respira un grand coup et lui tendit un petit paquet en évitant son regard. Mourant de curiosité, le petit roux s'empressa de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur du papier bleuté, une boîte laissait apercevoir des...formes brunes. Compte tenu du jour présent, il estima que cela avait un lien avec la Saint Valentin.  
\- Tu as cuisiné pour moi ! s'écria-t-il.  
\- C'est des muffins...informa le brun. Ils sont bons hein : juste pas très beaux...  
Hinata laissa s'échapper un petit rire.  
\- Je t'ai dis de pas...  
Hinata embrassa son petit ami pour le calmer et le remercier. Il lui caressa la joue, plongeant son regard plein d'amour dans le sien.  
\- Je suis très content, idiot ! J'ai aussi un petit quelque chose pour toi.  
Il amena un paquet orange et jaune serti de rubans de toutes les couleurs.  
Kageyama devina qu'il avait pensé à lui faire des chocolats. Une immense joie s'empara de lui.  
Chacun avait pensé à l'autre, à lui faire plaisir. Le choix des friandises avaient été soigneusement pensé.  
Il défit lentement les rubans alors que les battements frénétiques de son cœur lui criaient de se dépêcher.  
Il trouva des petits cookies en forme de cœurs, d'étoiles, d'animaux...cela avait du prendre un certain temps à tout faire.  
\- C'est trop cliché ? Je voulais voir ce que ça donnait et...paniqua quelque peu Hinata.  
\- C'est parfait, dit Kageyama en extase, merci...  
Les amants s'enlacèrent en riant. Qu'il était bon d'être à deux et de profiter de chaque instant, chaque son, chaque sensation.  
\- J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part, murmura Hinata.

A la sortie du métro, Hinata avait insisté pour que Kageyama ferme les yeux. Ce dernier avait joué parfaitement le jeu, profitant du contact avec la main de son petit ami. Hinata chantonnait en marchant d'un pas décidé.  
Le froid mordait les joues de Kageyama, la neige chuchotait sous ses chaussures, le tumulte du métro s'était tu. Kageyama conclut sans trop d'effort qu'ils étaient dehors.  
C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux !  
Kageyama s'exécuta. Il du les refermer de moitié tant le soleil timide lui faisait de l’œil. Une fois sa vue habituée, il pu admirer le paysage.  
Tout autour d'eux s’étendait une mer blanche, encore vierge. Pas une emprunte, même pas celle d'animaux, venait troublée sa surface crémeuse.  
Devant lui se trouvait un lac gelé. La surface était aussi claire et luisante que celle d'un miroir. Encerclant le lac, des sapins rendus blanc se tenaient là, se laissant porter par le vent.  
\- C'est...c'est magnifique, parvint à articuler le brun, sa bouche encore grande ouverte.  
\- J'ai trouvé cet endroit en me perdant et, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je vienne ici avec toi.  
\- Je t'aime, souffla le brun, je t'aime tellement.  
Il avait laisser ses paroles quitter ses pensées. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute, mais il avait peur d'être trop collant des fois. Cependant aux vues de tout ce qu'avait fait Hinata pour l'accueillir, il se dit que le petit roux ressentait les choses de la même manière.  
Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Hinata. Il les baisa tendrement.  
\- J'ai hâte de venir ce week-end pour en voir plus ! confia-t-il en s'étirant.  
\- Non !  
\- Comment ça ? s’inquiéta-t-il.  
Avait-il si mal interprété les faits et gestes de son amant ?  
\- Fais pas cette tête ! C'est moi qui vient ce week-end, sinon tu vas être trop fatigué !  
Kageyama lui jeta de la neige au visage.  
\- Tu m'as fais peur, imbécile !  
\- C'est toi l'imbécile en chef ! répliqua Hinata en envoyant à son tour une boule de neige.  
Ils jouèrent ainsi un moment avant de tomber de fatigue et de froid. Leurs rires ricochaient contre les arbres et résonnait dans ce petit coin si calme auparavant.  
Fatigués, ils s'installèrent sur une table en bois, protégée par une large tonnelle de la même matière. Ils mangèrent le repas que Hinata avait préparé avec grand soin.  
\- Hinata ?  
\- Mmmh ? fit l'intéressé la bouche pleine.  
\- Revenons ici au printemps.  
\- C'était déjà prévu ! déclara Hinata tout sourire.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'ai fais des petites choses que je ne faisais pas d'habitude, donc j'ai un peu peur du rendu ><
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FanficsdeMichi)


End file.
